thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро
: Другие значения Пятый Пьеро (значения) 7 Грехов: Пятый Пьеро – это четвертая ранобэ из серии "7 Грехов", выпущенная 19 марта 2015 года. Произведение, написанное Akuno-P и иллюстрированное в основном Ичикой, охватывает события, касающиеся песни "Пятый Пьеро". Обзор издательства Что такое Пятый Пьеро? «Да окрасится тьма в алый цвет» Mothy выложил песню на Nico Nico Douga в июне 2011 года, выбрав для ее исполнения вокалоида Кагамине Лена. Песня относится к серии «7 Грехов» и рассказывает историю Леми: мальчика-сироты, ставшего приемным сыном богатой женщины Джулии. Образ Леми описывается как убийцы, известного под именем «Пятый Пьеро». Краткое изложение сюжета Неизвестный рассказчик объясняет, что Левия и Бегемо были богами-близнецами и, хотя ковчег с ними погребли глубоко под землей, королевство смогло отыскать этих двоих и в дальнейшем поклонялось близнецам как мнимым богам. Вскоре они сообщают местной королеве лживое пророчество о своих намерениях уничтожить мир, если не смогут переродиться, начиная тем самым Проект «Ма». Это привело к рождению близнецов Гензеля и Гретель, ознаменовав начало нового календаря Эвиллиоса. An unknown narrator explains how Levia and Behemo were twin gods and, though buried in the ground in the ark, the two were discovered and became worshiped by a kingdom as false gods. They give a false prophecy to the kingdom's queen of planning to destroy the world unless incarnated, beginning Project 'Ma'. As a result, the twins Hänsel and Gretel are born and their birth commemorated by the Evillious Calendar.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Prologue В 609 году в Республике Люцифения Джулия Абеляр выступает со своей предвыборной речью как новый президент Люцифении, глядя на своего сына Леми Абеляра. Во время выступления его приветствует генерал Гатт Кулон, и Леми беседует с ним какое-то время, прежде чем продолжить слушать речь своей матери. Затем рассказ возвращается к тому, как Джулия усыновляет мальчика из приюта в Ролледе, вручив ему подарок на Рождество перед тем, как принять того как своего сына. После этого история вновь возвращается к разговору Леми и Гатта, закончив который мальчик возвращается домой, чтобы дождаться мать. Таинственный голос напоминает ему о вечеринке по поводу вступления в должность Джулии в Люцифенском дворце, где собирается выступить с песней его подруга Рин-чан. In the Lucifenian Republic, EC 609, Julia Abelard makes her election speech as the new president of Lucifenia, watched by her son, Lemy Abelard. During the speech, Lemy is greeted by Lieutenant General Gatt Coulomb and the two talk for a time before they continue listening to his mother's speech. The story then flashes back to how Julia adopted Lemy from an orphanage in Rolled, receiving a gift from her for the Nativity Festival before being taken in as her son. Afterwards, it returns to Lemy's conversation with Gatt before he heads home to wait for his mother. A mysterious voice then reminds him about his mother's inauguration party at the Lucifenian Palace, where his friend Rin Chan is scheduled to sing. Опять ведя нас в прошлое, сюжет повествует, как Леми впервые познакомился и подружился с голосом, принадлежащим Ней, когда коснулся бокала для вина в сокровищнице своей матери и позже получил тот в качестве подарка. Спустя какое-то время мальчик переодевается и отправляется в Люцифенский дворец на вечеринку. Следуя по инструкциям Ней в зал Зеркал, Леми знакомится с мужчиной, напомнившим ему, что он Бруно Марлон. Вместе с ним мальчик наблюдает за выступлением Рин-чан. Затем Бруно спрашивает Леми про сходство его подруги с ним, получив в ответ объяснение, что она выглядела иначе во время пребывания в приюте, насколько тот помнил. The story then flashes back to how Lemy met and later befriended the voice, Ney, after Lemy touched a wine glass in his mother's treasury and later received it as a gift. The boy later changes clothes and heads to the Lucifenian Palace for the inauguration party. Following Ney's instructions to the Hall of Mirrors, Lemy is greeted by a man he is reminded to be Bruno Marlon. Along with the man, Lemy watches as Rin Chan performs. Bruno then asks Lemy about his friend's resemblance to him and Lemy explains how she looked different when he knew her in the orphanage. После вопроса Бруно Леми вспоминает, как он впервые увидел Рин-чан, сначала поющей в цирке три года назад, и как они с матерью были удивлены увидеть ее вновь в новом амплуа. Следующие его воспоминания о собственном похищении двумя бандитами, Ярерой III и Зуско Младшим, после шоу, но мальчик был спасен "Пятым Пьеро". Затем Бруно Марлон и Леми обсуждают возможные причины изменения внешнего вида Рин-чан, а также сомнительную репутацию ее работодателя Тона Корпы. Леми замечает и переменившийся голос девушки с последней их встречи. Рассказчик, уже известный как Джулия, повествует далее об истории Пэйла Ноэля, названной в честь него организации Пэр Ноэля, его возлюбленной Меты и о проекте «Ма». At Bruno's prompting, Lemy recounts how he first saw Rin Chan sing first at a circus three years ago, and how he and his mother shocked by her new appearance. He also recounts how, after the show, he was almost kidnapped by two thugs, Yarera III and Zusco Jr., only to be rescued by a "Fifth Pierrot". Afterwards, Bruno Marlon and Lemy discuss possible reasons for Rin Chan's changed face, as well as her employer Ton Corpa's dubious reputation. Lemy also points out that her voice has also changed since he last saw her. The narrator from before, Julia, then speaks about the history of Pale Noël, Père Noël's namesake, his mistress Meta, and Project 'Ma'.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 Голос Ней советует Леми спасти Рин-чан, чтобы обладать ей самолично, пока газеты сообщают о выступлении «Cirque de Lune» (С фр. – Лунный Цирк) в театре Миланаис через два месяца, спонсировал же этот цирк Тон Корпа. За несколько дней до представления Леми пробирается в особняк Корпа, будучи не в силах повстречаться с Рин обычным образом и зная, что его подруга страдала от обвинений в использовании фонограмм. Одевшись, как член цирка, Леми находит Рин и узнает, что она в опасности, ведь может быть убита Тоном в результате их недавней ссоры. Пытаясь сбежать с ней, мальчик натыкается на Тона Корпа, угрожающего им обоим. В этой ситуации Леми становится полностью одержим Ней, убивает Тона и забирает Рин-чан из особняка. The voice of Ney encourages Lemy to save Rin Chan on his own, while a newspaper reports two months later on how a Cirque de Lune performance was to be carried out in Milanais Theater, the circus sponsored by Ton Corpa. Days before the performance, Lemy sneaks into the Corpa Mansion, having been unable to meet with Rin and his friend suffering under allegations of lip-synching; dressing as a member of the circus, Lemy locates Rin and learns she's in danger of being killed by Ton as a result of the scandal. Attempting to escape with her, Lemy is stopped by Ton Corpa, who threatens them both. Becoming completely possessed by Ney, Lemy kills Ton and takes Rin Chan from the mansion. После этого Леми уезжает на повозке в Торагай, планируя повидаться с его «Тетей Мэйраной», и делится с Рин-чан своими планами побега. Они заезжают на постоялый двор в Акейде, где Рин рассказывает Леми свою историю о ее пребывании с Тоном, включая то, как он изменил девушке лицо магическим мечом Седьмой Волшебницы, чтобы та стала похожей на принцессу Рилиан. Во время отдыха Леми посещает очередной кошмар о таинственной женщине, бросившей его в воду, и мальчик плачет, моля «мать» не оставлять его. Afterwards Lemy takes a carriage to Toragay, planning to see his "Aunt Mayrana", and talks with Rin Chan over their escape plans. They arrive at an inn in Aceid and Rin tells Lemy about her history with Ton, including how he had her face changed to look like Princess Riliane's with Seventh Magician's magic sword. While resting, Lemy has another nightmare of being abandoned in the water by the mysterious woman, crying out for his "mother" not to leave him. Вечером дети отправляются в Калгаранд и слышат различные сплетни от кучера, пока не выходят из повозки, чтобы прогуляться по городу пешком. Прибыв к дому Мэйраны, Леми знакомится со своей тетей, и та показывает, что Джулия уже ждет его. И она рассказывает об истинной природе близнецов, рожденных Метой, и о их возможностях, являясь носителями Наследственного Синдрома Неконтролируемого Гнева благодаря участию Сифа Твайрайта. That evening, the children set off for Calgaround and hear gossip from the coachman before being dropped off and walking to the city on foot. Arriving at Mayrana's home, Lemy meets with his aunt and she reveals that Julia was already waiting for him. Julia then narrates about the true nature of the twins Meta birthed and their possibility of being HERs due to the involvement of Seth Twiright.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 2 4 января в Ролледе обнаруживают зарезанную проститутку. Нападавший отмечает, что его поиск еще не окончен, ведь эта девушка не была Седьмой Волшебницей. За несколько месяцев до этого Леми разговаривал со своей матерью в Ролледе и был похвален за свои действия, а Джулия раскрыла, что именно она контролирует преступную группировку Пэр Ноэль. Видя сына шокированным, она поясняет, что организация преследует лишь «добрые» цели в мире, пронизанном ошибками, и затем предлагает Леми вступить в их ряды. Он соглашается, несмотря на многочисленные доводы Ней против этого решения, и получает свою первую миссию – устранить предательницу Седьмую Волшебницу – приняв накидку Пятого Пьеро. On January 4th in Rolled, a prostitute is stabbed. Her attacker notes his search isn't over, as the prostitute is not Seventh Magician. Months earlier, Lemy speaks with his mother in Rolled and is praised for his deeds, Julia revealing her control over the criminal organization Père Noël. In response to Lemy's shock, she explains how the organization works for the cause of "good" in a world riddled with mistakes and offers Lemy membership. Lemy accepts, despite Ney's arguments against it. Lemy is then given his first mission, to eliminate the traitor Seventh Magician, and takes up the mantle of Fifth Pierrot. Проходят три месяца, а Леми продолжает убивать проституток в поисках Седьмой Волшебницы, с каждым убийством чувствуя себя лучше, чем прежде, и отправляясь домой после расправы над очередной женщиной. Споря с Ней из-за работы на свою мать, он приезжает домой, чтобы встретиться с Бруно Марлоном, Вторым Торговцем. Пообщавшись с Леми на счет их недавнего вступления в Пэр Ноэль и прибытия двух следователей Джасти в Роллед для ознакомления с убийствами, Бруно уходит. На следующий день Эйн Энкор начинает расследовать в Ролледе вместе со своим нетрезвым напарником Уилласом Зораком. Взглянув на место преступления, оба рассуждают о характере преступления и о самом убийце, решив, что он все еще ищет свою цель. Three months later, Lemy continues to kill prostitutes in search of Seventh Magician, having become at ease with murder and walking home after dispatching another woman. He argues with Ney over serving his mother and arrives home to meet Bruno Marlon, Second Dealer. After chatting with Lemy over their recent admittances into Père Noël and the arrival of two Justea investigators into Rolled to look into the murders, Bruno departs. The next day, Ayn Anchor investigates in Rolled with his partner, an inebriated Willus Zorach. Looking over the crime scene, the two speculate on the nature of the crime and its perpetrator and determine the murderer to be looking for a target; they decide to search for the target for the time being. Между тем женщина, скрывающаяся под личиной проститутки и использующая силу Демона Похоти, нервничает из-за открывшей на нее новой охоты Пэр Ноэля. Хозяйка борделя же дает «Изабель» нового клиента. Приняв мальчика, даже не обращая внимания на его возраст, она готовится обслужить его, когда он раскрывает себя как Леми, насмехаясь на Седьмой Волшебницей Юзеттой Орой. Далее Джулия рассказывает свою историю об обмене телами с красной кошкой, куда поместил ее Сиф, пытаясь отомстить Эллуке и распространить Наследственный Синдром Неконтролируемого Гнева. Также она упоминает о своих больших надеждах стать Мастером Синдрома с помощью Леми. Meanwhile, a woman in hiding as a prostitute and using the power of the Demon of Lust becomes anxious by Père Noël's new hunt for her. "Isabel" is then given a new customer by the brothel owner. Receiving the boy despite his age, she prepares to service him when he reveals himself as Lemy; he then taunts Seventh Magician Yuzette Ora. Julia then narrates about her history possessing bodies with the red cat Seth put her into, attempting to get revenge on Elluka and spread HERS. She also speaks of having high hopes of becoming Master of the HERs through Lemy.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3 В хорошо освещенном здании цель Леми решает ускориться и убрать убийцу быстрее, чем с ней это сделает он. Пока мальчик пытался убить Юзетту, она, сопротивляясь, достает Меч Венома и использует его силы на Леми. Поначалу выглядя зачарованным, он все-таки убивает Юзетту под контролем Ней, после чего возвращает себе контроль, готовясь уйти вместе с мечом. Но остановленный голосом в голове, Леми позволяет ему уговорить себя убить единственного свидетеля его преступления – хозяйку борделя; она же напротив показывает Леми, что не собирается рассказывать о его преступлении и лишь желает поговорить с Первым Санта Клаусом. Хотя Ней и говорит, что она другой человек, хозяйка утверждает, что она и есть Третья Усыпляющая Принцесса, Маргарита Бланкенхайм. In a well-lit building Lemy's target resolves to move quickly and kill the assassin before she's killed in turn. As Lemy attempts to kill Yuzette, she resists and pulls out the Venom Sword, using its power on Lemy. Although initially appearing entranced, Lemy kills Yuzette under Ney's control and, once back to himself, prepares to leave with the Venom Sword. Stopped by Ney, Lemy is convinced to kill the only witness to his crime, the brothel's owner; instead, the owner reveals to Lemy that she won't speak of his crime and only wishes to speak with First Santa Claus. Although Ney argues she's a different person, the owner claims to be Third Sleep Princess, Margarita Blankenheim. Через два дня Леми и Джулия посещают бордель, и хозяйка демонстрирует доказательство того, что она является Третьей Усыпляющей Принцессой, демонстрируя свои знания и навыки гипноза и объясняя, как она получила контроль над телом Эллуки, но ослабла в процессе. Далее она приводит загипнотизированную помощницу волшебницы, Гумилию, и эти двое заново представляются Пэр Ноэлю как Седьмая Волшебница и Восьмой Снайпер. Предполагая, что Ней нет нужды быть Четвертой Тенью, новая Седьмая Волшебница поднимает бокал за новый Пэр Ноэль. Two days later, Lemy and Julia visit the brothel and the owner convinces Julia she is Third Sleep Princess by demonstrating her knowledge and hypnosis skills, explaining how she gained control of Elluka's body but weakened herself in the process. She introduces her hypnotized assistant Gumillia, and the two are reintroduced to Père Noël as Seventh Magician and Eighth Sniper. Suggesting fruitlessly that Ney be "Fourth Shadow", the new Seventh Magician raises a glass to the new Père Noël. Спустя три месяца Леми получает свою новую задачу от Второго Торговца – убить его коллегу, вице-президента Фонда Фризис Ноба Николя, во время их встречи с Джулией. Бруно слегка уклончиво рассказывает о своем прошлом и о взаимоотношениях с Фондом Фризис, пока комментировал желание Леми убивать, после чего ушел. Между тем Эйн и Уиллас выжидали в трактире и обсуждали новое тело и сделавшего это убийцу, нового Пятого Пьеро. Three months later, Lemy is given his new assignment by Second Dealer, to kill his fellow vice president of the Freezis Foundation Nob Nicole during their meeting with Julia. Bruno evasively discusses his past and relationship with the Freezis Foundation before commenting on Lemy's willingness to kill and departing. Meanwhile, Ayn and Willus wait in an inn and discuss their now dead lead and her killer, a new Fifth Pierrot. После получения приказа остановить расследование от своего Шефа Гомера двое следователей обсуждают, насколько было возможно для Бруно надавить на их начальника, и решают поймать его и Пьеро с помощью недавно полученной информации. Посетив бордель и встретившись с его хозяйкой по своей инициативе, они заручаются ее поддержкой и изучают прошлое «Изабель» как гадалки, включая ее клиентов, одним из которых оказался Кайдор Бланкенхайм, указанный вместе с Бруно Марлоном. В итоге, они решают изучить связь этих двоих получше. Повествование вновь возвращается к Джулии, рассказывающей о ее соперничестве с Эллукой и об отношениях той с ее братом Кириллом, отметив, что она, возможно, встретит ее однажды вновь. After receiving orders to stop the investigation from their Chief Homer, the two discuss the possibility of Bruno pressuring him and resolve to catch him and Pierrot both with their new information. The two then visit the brothel and meet with its owner for themselves; with her cooperation, they investigate "Isabel's" past as a fortune teller and her clientele, including a Kaidor Blankenheim listed with Bruno Marlon. As a result, they resolve to investigate Kaidor and Bruno further. Julia narrates again about her rivalry with Elluka and their relationship with her brother Kiril, noting how she's possibly appeared before her once again.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 23 мая Аай Фризис, Ноб Николь и Бруно Марлон приезжают в Люцифению, готовясь к встрече с Джулией. В тот же вечер Леми ожидает своего часа, спрятавшись на потолке, готовясь убить Ноба сразу после собрания, как вдруг в комнату врываются двое следователей, Эйн и Уиллас. Они рассказывают Бруно Марлону о его манипуляциях во Всемирной Полиции и его действия, ведущие к взятию на себя обязанностей Ноба как вице-президента, обвиняя его в связях с черным рынком и желании прикончить Ноба самому. Пока следователи дают понять, что знают об истинной личности Бруно, являющегося Кайдором Бланкенхаймом, Джулия подает знак Леми, чтобы тот убил Бруно, но мальчик не желает действовать по ее приказу. On May 23, Aai Freezis, Nob Nicole, and Bruno Marlon arrive in Lucifenian, preparing to meet with Julia. That evening Lemy waits in the ceiling to assassinate Nob after the meeting, before two investigators burst into the room, Ayn and Willus. They grill Bruno Marlon about his manipulation of the World Police and his movements to take over Nob's duties in the vice presidency, accusing him of working in the black market and targeting Nob himself. As they reveal their knowledge of his true identity as Kaidor Blankenheim, Julia signals Lemy to kill Bruno, but the boy is unwilling to act on her orders. Кайдора арестовывают за его обширную историю обмана и, позже его допрашивает Полицейский отдел допроса от лица Всемирной Полиции в Ежовом замке. Чтобы избежать подозрений и лишнего внимания, под которые попала его мать вследствие этого инцидента, Леми решает провести эту ночь в гостинице, разговаривая с Седьмой по поводу затруднительного положения Джулии. После чего она предлагает мальчику вместе сбежать в Джакоку, споря в процессе с Ней. Давая ему возможность все обдумать и выбрать, Седьмая уходит вместе с Восьмым Снайпером. В тот же вечер Леми видит сон о двух людях, о женщине, напоминающей Джулию, и о девушке, напоминающей Рин, обсуждающих его положение, вдруг замечающих мальчика, после чего тот просыпается. Kaidor is arrested after his long history of deception and, later on, interrogated at Castle Hedgehog by the World Police's Interrogation Execution Department. Sleeping in an inn away from the subsequent suspicion and attention being cast on his mother, Lemy speaks with Seventh about his mother's predicament. She then offers to escape to Jakoku with him, arguing with Ney in the process. Giving the boy his choice, Seventh departs with Eighth Sniper to allow Lemy to think it over. That evening, Lemy dreams of two people, a woman who resembles Julia, and a girl who resembles Rin, discussing his situation before he's spotted and wakes. На следующее утро Леми возвращается домой и пересекается с мамой за завтраком, решив поговорить с ней. Дождавшись ночи, он навещает бордель, но находит только Гатта, когда как Седьмая Волшебница исчезла. Повествование возвращается к Джулии, которая рассказывает о множестве своих прошлых пешек, и насколько те были полезны, но останавливается на более глубоких отношениях с Леми. 19 сентября газеты опубликовывают известие о смерти Бруно, что был устранен Гаттом. Несмотря на это подозрения относительно Джулии приводят к ее скорой отставке; желая защитить свою мать, Леми готовится убивать ее врагов. The next morning Lemy returns home and meets with his mother over breakfast, resolving to speak with her. During the night, he later enters the brothel and finds only Gatt, Seventh Magician having fled. Julia narrates about her various pawns in the past and their usefulness to her, while also dwelling on her deeper relationship with Lemy.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 By September 19, the newspaper publishes Bruno's death, having been assassinated by Gatt. Despite this, the suspicion over Julia Abelard leads to her impending resignation; wishing to protect his mother, Lemy prepares to kill her enemies. В течение следующих месяцев несколько людей, выступающих против Джулии, умирают, и Эйн продолжает свое расследование. Сидя в трактире, он обдумывает свои выводы и пытается узнать личность Пятого Пьеро. Вскоре ему приходит сообщение от Хайдемари о встрече в поместье Абеляр. На протяжении ночи следователь ждет ее возле особняка; не дождавшись, он подходит к переулку и встречает Леми. Он настроен убить следователя, только для Эйна он все еще тот мальчик, которого мужчина спас четыре года назад во время расследования, для прикрытия став клоуном. Over the next months, multiple individuals opposed to Julia end up dead and Ayn continues his investigation. In the inn, Ayn ponders over his results and the identity of Fifth Pierrot. He then receives a message from Heidemarie to meet him by the Abelard estate. During the night, Ayn waits by the estate for Heidemarie; as she fails to arrive, he's drawn to an alley and meets Lemy. The boy prepares to kill the investigator, only for Ayn to remember him as the boy he rescued four years ago while investigating undercover as a clown. Леми не соглашается с этим, намереваясь убить Эйна, но оказывается застрелен в самый последний момент. Заметив прибывшую Ханну, следователь наблюдает за смертью мальчика в то время, как стрелявшая женщина с мнимым сочувствием издевается над Леми, будучи на самом деле Эллукой Клокворкер. Джулия же, в действительности Ирина Клокворкер, отправляет ей письмо, назначая дуэль на плато Мерригод. Эллука возвращает себе свое первоначальное имя, пока Ирина планирует уладить отношения со своей вновь обнаруженной невесткой. Тем временем, пока Всемирная Полиция расправляется с остатками Пэр Ноэля в отсутствии Джулии, Эллука и Гумилия получают доступ к особняку Абеляр и изучают опустошенную сокровищницу. Не найдя ни одного сосуда греха, они решают отправиться на плато Мерригод, следуя согласно вызову в письме. Lemy protests this information and prepares to kill Ayn, only to be shot at the last moment. Seeing "Hanne" arrive, Ayn watches as Lemy dies, scorned for sympathy by Hanne, really Elluka Clockworker. Julia, really Irina Clockwrker, sends a letter to Elluka to duel at Merrigod Plateau.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Elluka reassumes her original name as she plans to settle things with her newly revealed sister-in-law. Meanwhile, as the World Police crack down on the remnants of Père Noël with Julia Abelard missing, Elluka and Gumillia gain access to the Abelard mansion and examine Julia's empty treasury. With the vessels of sin missing, they decide to head out to Merrigod Plateau as per the challenge in the letter. 29 января кучер из Торагая подбирает Эллуку и Гумилию по пути к плато. Последняя обсуждает, какое представление имеет Эллука об отправителе письма, Ирине, после того, как рассеяла ее гипноз, заставивший забыть Гумилию, что ее наставница была поглощена Евой. Вдруг экипаж сталкивается с Шестым Веномом, владеющим Золотым Ключом. Прежде чем начать поединок, Эллука и Гатт насмехаются над привязанностями друг друга, и неспособная загипнотизировать противника чародейка, тем не менее, побеждает его с помощью магии Евы. Усмирив убийцу, девушки забирают Золотой Ключ и продолжают держать путь в Калгаранд и обсуждают, насколько опасна Ирина. Приехав на место, Эллука ведет ученицу на скалу Апокалипсиса и решает убить свою давнюю противницу раз и навсегда. On January 29, the Toragay coachman takes Elluka and Gumillia on the way to Merrigod. Gumillia discusses Elluka knowing the identity of the letter's sender, Irina, after breaking her hypnosis placed to make her forget Elluka had absorbed Eve. The carriage is then confronted by Sixth Venom with the Golden Key in his possession. Elluka and Gatt quip at each other's allegiances before beginning the duel, Elluka unable to hypnotize him but defeating him with Eve's magic nonetheless. Subduing the assassin, they take the Golden Key and continue on to Calgaround, discussing Irina's potential threat. On arrival, Elluka directs them to Apocalypse cliff and determines to kill Irina once and for all. За тринадцать часов до этого момента Ней поднимает Леми из могилы, защищая его от смерти вследствие заключенного контракта с Демоном Чревоугодия. Мальчик переодевается и забирает бокал, оставленный рядом с надгробием. Джулия же рассказывает о ее работе над Демонами Греха и их сосудами, вспоминая, как она создала Заводную Куклу и «Ней», когда разделила Бокал Кончиты с Демоном. А после она затрагивает момент своего удивления, когда Джулия встретила кого-то, кого помнила еще внутри одного из сосудов. Thirteen hours before, Lemy is roused from his grave by Ney, protected from death due to his contract with the Demon of Gluttony. He changes clothes and takes the wine glass left by the grave. Julia narrates about the mechanics behind the Demons of Sin and their vessels, remembering how she made the Clockworker's Doll and that "Ney" shares the Glass of Conchita with the Demon. She then relates her surprise when she had met with someone she knew again inside one of the vessels.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Тем временем кто-то, представившийся Демоном Чревоугодия, поздравляет Леми с его воскрешением и повелевает отправиться на скалу Апокалипсиса, находящуюся на плато Мерригод, где сейчас и находится его мать. Леми прибывает на место и, ведомый Ней на могилу Пэйла Ноэля, приходит в пещеру. Внутри мальчик обнаруживает Джулию, сражающуюся с Восьмым Снайпером и Седьмой Волшебницей. Заметив Леми, последняя узнает об иммунитете контракторов к обычной смерти; пока Джулия издевается над ее собственным удачным выживанием, Эллука атакует, но удар лишь блокируется мальчиком. Поскольку Гумилия начала предпринимать попытки ослабить Леми, волшебница концентрируется на Джулии, начиная своеобразную дуэль на четверых. Meanwhile, someone congratulates Lemy on his resurrection and instructs him to head to Apocalypse Cliff in Merrigod Plateau to where his mother is, introducing herself as the Demon of Gluttony. Lemy arrives at the Cliff and is directed to the grave of Pale Noël by Ney, lead into a cave on the cliffside. Making his way inside, Lemy spots his mother fighting Seventh Magician and Eighth Sniper. As Lemy is spotted, Seventh Magician learns that contractors are immune to ordinary means of death; as Julia insults her luck-based survival, Elluka attacks, only to be stopped by Lemy. As Gumillia attempts to subdue Lemy, Elluka focuses on Julia and the four begin to duel. Неизвестный рассказчик комментирует эту дуэль и силы его участников, ранее желавших выйти из затруднительного положения. Он просит Адама не давать Гумилии силу Золотого Ключа в этом случае; поняв, что девушка не имеет достаточно ненависти для заключения контракта, говорящий делает свой ход как Демон Гнева. Истощенная Гумилия продолжает сражаться с Леми, пока с ней не заговаривает голос, Демон Гнева. Поскольку девушка сопротивляется, Демон старается склонить ее к договору; поначалу не соглашаясь, в конечном итоге, Гумилия сдается и заключает временное соглашение, превращая ключ в золотую пулю. Стреляя ею, она убивает Леми. An unknown narrator comments on the duel and the power of its participants, before wishing to break the stalemate. He questions Adam not lending Gumillia the Golden Key's power for this purpose; learning Gumillia doesn't have the hate necessary for a contract, the speaker takes his turn to act as the Demon of Wrath. Becoming exhausted, Gumillia continues to battle Lemy before being spoken to by a voice, the Demon of Wrath. As Gumillia struggles, the Demon attempts to persuade her to contract; while initially refusing, she eventually gives in to make a special temporary contract and the Key turns into a golden bullet. Using it, she shoots and kills Lemy. Мальчик просыпается в ярко-красном месте, где его встречает Ней, и Леми наконец то вспоминает настоящее имя своей сестры – Арте. Следующей встретив Демона Чревоугодия, он вспоминает и ее как свою госпожу, и она показывает ему происходящее снаружи бокала, где Джулия плачет над его мертвым телом. Затем возвращается память о собственном имени, и в качестве Полло он присоединяется к Арте и Банике Кончите за ужином. Lemy awakens in a bright red place and is greeted by Ney, finally remembering his sister's name as Arte. He's then greeted by the Demon of Gluttony, remembering her as his lord, and she shows him the scene outside the glass with Julia crying over his corpse. He then recalls his other name, Pollo, as he comes to join Arte and Banica Conchita about to eat dinner. Между тем Демон Гнева комментирует события в государстве, когда Гумилия вновь заговаривает с ним, спрашивая его имя. И демон решает раскрыть ей свое человеческое имя: Сиф Твайрайт. Затем Ирина рассказывает о попытках Сифа распространить Наследственный Синдром Неконтролируемого Гнева в большем количестве, самостоятельно создавая детей-гулей. Также она вспоминает, как он стал Демоном Гнева, с тех пор считая его врагом из-за убийства Леми. Meanwhile, the Demon of Wrath comments on the state of events before Gumillia speaks to him again, asking for his name. It decides to tell her its human name: Seth Twiright. Irina then narrates about Seth's attempts to increase the number of HERs, being one himself, through the creation of ghoul children. She also recalls his becoming the Demon of Wrath, considering him now an enemy for killing Lemy.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 После смерти своего приемного сына Ирина терпит поражение и возвращается обратно в тело кошки. Так, как Эллука захотела атаковать ее вновь, Ирина заявляет, что покончит с ложными воспоминаниями «Эллуки» с помощью специального Черного Ящика, который Сиф сделал внутри ее кошачьего тела. После чего та самоуничтожается, задев Эллуку и Гумилию взрывом. Спустя какое-то время Гумилия просыпается в храме, где встречает Ирину в своем первоначальном человеческом облике недалеко от себя. Позже к ним присоединяется особа, одетая в костюм горничной, а также сопровождаемая Евой Мунлит и молодой женщиной в лабораторном халате, приветствуя обеих присутствующих. Following Lemy's death, Irina is defeated and returns to her cat body. As Elluka intends to attack the cat, Irina declares that she will end "Elluka's" false memories using the special Black Box device Seth once prepared inside her cat body. Self-destructing, Elluka and Gumillia are caught in the explosion. Afterwards, Gumillia wakes up in a temple and encounters Irina in her original human body at the top. A person wearing a maid outfit then joins them and greets Gumillia and Irina, followed by Eve Moonlit and a young woman in a lab coat. После вопроса Гумилии о местонахождении Эллуки, Ирина поясняет, что «Эллука Клокворкер» - это женщина в лабораторном халате. Затем Гумилия надлежаще знакомится с ней уже как с Левией, в прошлом потерявшей свои воспоминания и получившей взамен память Эллуки Чирклатии в результате Левиантской Катастрофы. Сейчас же, когда все находятся внутри ментального мира Левии, богиня спрашивает Ирину, откуда та знала правду, разговаривая в то же время с Гумилией о своем истинном предназначении и наблюдая за ней. After Gumillia questions where Elluka is, Irina explains that "Elluka Clockworker" is the woman in the lab coat. Gumillia then greets the woman properly as Levia, who had lost her memories and gained Elluka Chirclatia's as a result of the Levianta Catastrophe. Now with everyone inside Levia's inner psychological world, the god questions Irina on how she had known the truth, as well as speaking to Gumillia on own true role to monitor her. Объяснив свое понимание устройства мира, Ирина пробуждает Еву как «Хозяйку Суда» и превращает это измерение в Суд; затем она объявляет о своем намерении уничтожить все, вновь начиная уже завершенную ранее дуэль с Левией и некой персоной в костюме горничной, Бегемо. Перед началом честного поединка вмешивается Баника Кончита со своей армией нежити «Пожирателей Миров» и нападает на всех присутствующих. Демон, волшебница и бог сталкиваются в поединке. Тем временем Ирина рассказывает, что ей пришлось отступить от собственного желания иметь детей ради опытов с Синдромом. After explaining her knowledge of the mechanics of the world, Irina awakens Eve as the "Master of the Court" and transforms the dimension into the Court; she then announces her intentions to destroy everything, beginning with the conclusion of her duel with Levia and the one in the maid uniform, Behemo. Before starting the duel proper, Banica Conchita intervenes with the undead soldier "Worldeater" and attacks all participants. The Demon, mage, and god all clash in the duel. Irina narrates that her own desires, aside from those of a HER, was to have children.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Гумилия вновь просыпается, но уже в новом месте, называемом Адским Двором. Поговоря с одним из обитателей этой области, волшебница направляется ко входу в Райский Двор; там, она встречает Бегемо и разумную маску, истинную форму Сета Твайлайта . Порассуждав, где же могли оказаться остальные после той схватки, Гумилия пытается попасть в Небесный Двор с Бегемо; неспособная войти, будучи живой, она остается около входа вместе с Сифом и говорит с Бегемо в последний раз, узнав, что миазмы во Дворе постепенно сведут ее с ума. Сиф решает исследовать эти миазмы, убеждая девушку временно впустить демона и предоставить ему контроль над руками и ногами. Gumillia awakens in a new place, the Hellish Yard. Speaking with one of the inhabitants about the region, the mage is directed to the entrance to the Heavenly Yard; there, she meets Behemo as well as a sentient mask, the true form of Seth Twiright. After discussing the whereabouts of the others following the clash, Gumillia attempts to go to the Heavenly Yard with Behemo; unable to enter while living, she remains behind with Seth and speaks with Behemo a final time, learning that a miasma in the yard will turn her insane eventually. Seth resolves to research the miasma, and convinces Gumillia to wear him for the time being to provide him with arms and legs. Между тем, внутри Бокала Кончиты, Баника обсуждает с Арте исход поединка, довольная, что опасные для нее существа, бывшие тремя кандидатками в Ма, были практически ликвидированы, когда их души слились воедино, как того и хотел демон. Объявив о своем намерении отыскать Кладбище, она заканчивает трапезу. В это же время из пещеры недалеко от могилы Пэйла Ноэля женщина и пытается определить, кто она такая и что должна делать, переполненная воспоминаниями Левии, Евы Мунлит и Ирины Клокворкер. В конечном счете она выбирает себе новое имя - «Ма». Meanwhile, in the Glass of Conchita, Banica discusses the outcome of the duel with Arte, pleased that the threats to her desired ending have been virtually disposed of with the three Ma candidates' souls merged together. Announcing her intention to find the Grave Yard, she finishes up her meal. At Pale Noël's tomb, a woman emerges from the cave and struggles to determine her own identity and purpose, overwhelmed with the memories of Levia, Eve Moonlit, and Irina Clockworker. She eventually determines a new name for herself: "Ma".Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 В феврале в городе Ролледе Эйн катит инвалидное кресло со старушкой, известной ранее как Джулия Абеляр, направляясь к площади Миланаис. В конце января арестовывают Гатта и обнаруживают Джулию, утверждающую, что она является «героем революции». В то же время Эйна и Уилласа посещает стремительно стареющая женщина, представившаяся как Жермен Авадония и начавшая рассказ о своей деятельности в предыдущее столетие. In February an old woman is pushed through Rolled in a wheelchair by Ayn and headed to Milanais Square, the woman once known as Julia Abelard. At the end of January Gatt is arrested and Julia discovered claiming to be the "hero of the revolution". Ayn and Willus visit the rapidly-aging woman, who introduces herself as Germaine Avadonia and explains her activities a century prior. Уиллас и Эйн наедине обсуждают вероятность того, что она говорит правду, и позволяют Жермен уехать в Люцифению. Затем, провожая женщину и решив немного прогуляться, Эйн везет морщинистую Жермен через площадь Миланаис и размышляет о прошлых событиях, а женщина радуется развитию Люцифении к концу ее срока жизни. Willus and Ayn privately discuss the likelihood of her speaking the truth and allow Germaine to be transferred to Lucifenia. Then taking her on a temporary outing, Ayn wheels the wizened Germaine through Milanais square as he broods on past events, the woman happy with Lucifenia’s progress since her time.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Epilogue Галериан Марлон проходит через Адский Двор и встречает женщину в маске, которая признает его виновным и обязывает отправиться в ад, но дает один шанс спастись. Представившись как Хозяйка Адского Двора, она разъясняет, что если мужчина откажется от своего состояния, то его пощадят. Стоило Галериану озвучить Хозяйке свой ответ, он просыпается в своем офисе, изучающим документацию на Пятого Пьеро триста пятьдесят лет назад. Gallerian Marlon walks through the Hellish Yard and meets a masked woman, who declares him bound for hell but for one chance. Introducing herself as the Master of the Hellish Yard, she clarifies that if he gives up his fortune he will be spared. As he tells her his answer, Gallerian wakes up in his office, having been studying documentation on Fifth Pierrot of three hundred and fifty years ago. Его ближайший помощник, Бруно Зеро, заходит и представляет отчет о строительстве Театра Зла, также обговаривая местонахождение беглеца Ньозе Окто и его будущее устранение Восьмым номером. Закончив подготовку следующего ужина с Ма, Галериан позволяет Бруно уйти. Повествование отмечает, что мир и конфликт теперь сосуществуют, и повторяет, что «карма зла» еще не завершилась. His close aide Bruno Zero enters and gives a report on the construction of Evils Theater, as well as discussing the whereabouts of the fugitive Nyoze Octo and his future disposal by No. 8. After next arranging his dinner with Ma, Gallerian eventually allows Bruno to leave. The narration notes how peace and conflict coexist and repeat, the "karma of evil" not yet over.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter Появления Персонажи= |-| Места= |-| События= |-| Группировки= |-| Разное= Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Хотя изначально не планировалось, что ранобэ получит собственную адаптацию, mothy решил вставить эту историю о Пятом Пьеро между выходом ранобэ по песням "Подарок Усыпляющей Принцессы" и "Швея из Энбизаки" из-за значительных событий, произошедших в течение этого времени. Любопытно *В рамках продвижения ранобэ на ограниченное время были доступны альбом для карточек и уникальная композиция для тех, кто предъявит на кассе чек как доказательство покупки ранобэ и альбома "Семь Преступлений и Наказаний" от Энимэйт. *Ограниченное время, очевидно, было предоставлено и для приобретения ранобэ от Энимэйт. *Новый рассказ, написанный mothy, был рано запущен в продажу, входя в ранобэ, вместе с ограниченной версией издания альбома "Семь Преступлений и Наказаний", начиная с июня 2015 года. Галерея Обложка= PiePierrotBack.png|Задняя обложка ранобэ Pierrotfullcover_(1).jpg|Полная обложка ранобэ |-| Иллюстрации= FifthLemyJuliaRin.png|Леми и Джулия впервые видят Рин выступающей FifthLemy.png|Леми убивает Тона Копу FifthJuliaLemy.png|Леми со своей приемной матерью FifthEllukaGumillia.png|Эллука Клокворкер и Гумилия FifthLemyJuliaConfrontation.png|Джулия приказывает Леми убить Бруно FifthLemyDeath.png|Неожиданный выстрел убил Леми во время покушения на Эйна Энкора FifthEllukaGatt.png|Эллука сталкивается с Гаттом Кулоном FifthGumillia.png|Гумилия заряжает свой револьвер золотой пулей FifthIrinaMotCLeviaBehemo.png|Ирина и Хозяйка Суда сталкиваются с Левией и Бегемо FifthEllukaIrinaMa.png|"Ма" привыкает к её новой личности в теле Эллуки FifthJuliaProfile.png|Профайл Джулии Абеляр FifthEllukaGumilliaProfile.png|Профайлы Эллуки Клокворкер и Гумилии FifthLemyProfile.png|Профайл Леми Абеляра FifthJuliaEllukaGumillia.png|Джулия проходит мимо Эллуки и Гумилии FifthLemyGretel.png|Леми обыскивает Роллед |-| Разное= PierrotAd.png|Анонс ранобэ FifthCDCoverBonus.png|Иллюстрация для бонусной обложке к альбому от Юу Примечания }} Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Official Trailer * Amazon Online Purchase * Animate Online Purchase es:Pecados Capitales del Mal: Quinto Pierrot